


One Piece PETs: Awkward Alliance

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [94]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Trafalgar Law quickly learns just how high "Straw Hat" Luffy's, "Cat Burglar" Nami's, "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro's, and "Devil Child" Nico Robin's sex drives really are. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Awkward Alliance

**One Piece PETs: Awkward Alliance**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This long series belongs to the fabulous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Law's POV*****

 

   Forming an alliance with the Straw Hat pirates, I never realized that I would be getting so much more than I bargained for. For one thing, I didn't count on being utterly embarrassed by their shenanigans.

 

*the memory of Chopper being tied to his head pops up*

 

Ugh...! Goddammit! I felt like a car, that time!

 

And there was that one time at breakfast.

 

*the memory of Law saying he doesn't like bread pops up*

 

...You are to never speak of that incident again.

 

   However...that's not even the worst part. A little after forming an alliance with this psychotic crew, I began to see just how high its captain's, navigator's, first mate's, and archaeologist's sex drives really are.

 

   Take the night we left Punk Hazard, for example. This was a little after that boy, Momonosuke, fondled both Nami-ya and Robin and Straw Hat-ya and Roronoa "persuaded" him not to try that again.

 

And then, Straw Hat-ya made him sleep with White Wolf...who was really gassy for some reason.

 

   Anyway, all seems quiet. Long Nose-ya and Tanuki-ya are keeping watch for Joker. Can't say that I blame them for being scared out of their minds...after all, he is one of the Shichibukai.

 

   I was with Jupiter, about to nod off to sleep...and then I hear it. This strange thumping noise...and at first, I just thought a few rats sneaked on board...until I heard this groan, and in an instant...I was overwhelmed with a sense of dread.

 

_'Oh, god...'_ I thought. _'Don't tell me.'_

 

That's right...they were doing it. The big "it".

 

Good god...don't they know that people are sleeping?!

 

_"Apparently not."_

 

(A/N: Jupiter.)

 

*Law sighs*

 

"Well...at least you're here with me. I swear, you're the only one who keeps me sane."

 

_"I try."_

 

At any rate, eventually, they ceased banging each other. What a relief. Later on, I start hearing them again.

 

This time, it's Roronoa and Nico Robin.

 

_'Oh, jeez, them, too?!'_

 

"Ah...ahh...ahhh!! Oh, Zoro~!!"

 

*Law groans*

 

"Fuck my life."

 

It's time like this I wish Cora-san was here.

 

*Law sighs*

 

   Oh, well...he's in a better place, I guess. Days later, I was having a talk with Straw Hat-ya when Nami-ya walked by and winked at him, causing his cheeks to turn red.

 

"Hey, Traffy, I'm gonna have to cut this talk short." he said. "I'll see you in about an hour."

 

He looked back at Nami-ya and he spoke, "Make that two hours."

 

*Law groans*

 

Shoot me now.

 

So, while I'm waiting for the next two hours, I hear them going at it, again. Because I love the sound of other people fucking.

 

*The reader looks at Law like he's crazy*

 

Oh, don't give me that! I'm being sarcastic!

 

*the reader gives him a look that says "Oh." *

 

   Thank you. After the two hours are up, they finish. And then, Straw Hat-ya comes out, his hair messier than usual, his clothes messed up, and this wide-ass grin on his face. Ugh.

 

Damn perverted monkey.

 

The horrid scent of sweat, anger, and shame was all over him.

 

*Law shudders*

 

I can still smell it. My god!

 

"So, what did you wanna say, Traffy?" Straw Hat-ya asks me.

 

"...Nothing important." I answer. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the lavatory...vomiting."

 

"Uh...okay."

 

   After I'm done expelling the contents of my stomach into the toilet, I exit the bathhouse. Though, as soon as I left the bathhouse, I hear Roronoa and Nico Robin go at it, now!

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!"

 

My god, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?! ALL IT IS WITH THEM IS SEX!!!!!

 

*Law seethes angrily*

 

Now, I REALLY wish Cora-san was still alive.

 

*Jupiter pats Law on the back with his paw*

 

"Thank you, Jupiter."

 

_"You're welcome, Law."_

 

Anyhow, it's only until after we've defeated Kaido. After that, I can get back with my own crew and say "Sayonara, Straw Hats!"

 

_"Amen."_

 

So, I just gotta grin and bare it. Still...it is so mortifying.

 

Although...I should probably try this with Captain Tashigi, next time we happen to be alone.

 

*the reader and Jupiter give Law funny looks*

 

"DON'T JUDGE ME!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this until a little after the events at Dressrosa, etc., then I said, "Ah, f*** it." and here you all are.
> 
>  
> 
> One Law POV fic just for you guys. ^^


End file.
